The present invention relates to compositions for forming protective coatings. In particular, the present invention relates to compositions for forming peelable coatings that protect underlying substrate surfaces.
A variety of manufactured products (e.g., vehicles and appliances) include metal surfaces that are painted for aesthetic qualities. However, during storage and transportation, the manufactured products are often subjected to one or more potentially damaging conditions, such as chemical and abrasive conditions. Without protection, the painted surfaces of the manufactured products may be chipped, scratched, or otherwise damaged during storage and transportation. Furthermore, for manufactured products that are subjected to atmospheric conditions during storage and transportation (e.g., automobiles), the elements of nature, such as rain and dust, may also render the manufactured products dirty, thereby requiring subsequent cleaning steps.
One technique for protecting painted surfaces from damage involves applying coatings to the surfaces, where the coatings include polyvinyl chloride (PVC). However, vinyl chloride emissions that are produced during the synthesis and degradation of PVC are believed to be potential environmental concerns. Thus, due to such concerns, an increasing number of consumers are requesting products that are free of PVC-based compositions. Accordingly, there is a need for PVC-free coatings that protect underlying painted surfaces from damaging conditions during storage and transportation, and are readily removable.